LOTM: Grimm Sorrow S8 P8/Transcript
(Jason is seen walking out into the living room holding two uncooked bags of popcorn) Jason: *Smile* (Jason looks around until he spots Oscar on the couch) Jason: Yo Oscar! Oscar: Hm? Jason: Want some popcorn? Oscar: Uh sure, but don't you need to cook that first? Jason: Oh that's the easy part. (Scorch then appears beside Jason and takes the uncooked bags. He then uses his abilities to heat up the bags, popping the popcorn inside) Scorch: Done! Jason: See? Oscar: Oh wow! (Scorch tosses the bag onto the couch) Scorch: Bon appetite. Oscar: Impressive. Jason: Thanks! *Sits down* I've really been improving on using him for other things besides fighting. Lot of people don't realize it, but Spirits have a lot more potential outside of the defense and offense fields. Scorch: Don't go thinking I'm gonna become a campfire anytime soon. Jason: Never said that Scorch. Scorch: Hm. Jason: Heh. Oscar: Well nice to see you're improving with him. Jason: Yeah. Pretty soon we'll be some of the best heroes out there one day! Scorch: You said it. Jason: That I did! Oscar: Well good luck then guys. Jason: Thanks man! Scorch: *Nod* Jason: And hey, you and that other guy in your head aren't bad yourselves. Oscar: Thanks. Jason: *Nods* (Blake then walks out) Blake H: Hm? Jason: Hey Blake! Blake H: What's up? Jason: Just hanging. Blake H: Cool. Oscar: What about you Blake? Blake H: Just making the rounds. Seeing how everyone is doing. Jason: I haven't seen anyone around besides Oscar. Oscar: I saw Erin playing with Craig and Fang earlier. Blake H: Hm, I'll go check on them then. Jason: Alright. (Blake nods and heads to Craig's room where he finds Erin and Craig playing with Fang) Craig: *Smile* Blake H: Hey guys. Erin: Oh hey there Blake! Blake H: Having fun there Erin? Erin: Yep. We're just playing around. (Fang climbs on top of Erin's head) Fang:.... Blake H: Fang looks happy up there. Erin: That he is! Fang:... Blake H: Heh. Erin: Cute right? Blake H: I guess. Still kinda weird to see you playing with a spider of that size. Erin: Yeah I get what you mean. To think not too long ago I'd freeze as the sight of him. Craig: Guess it was a good thing you got kidnapped huh? Erin: I don't know about that. Blake H: Well, apart from the rest of it. Craig: It did help you get over your fear of spiders. And it got us Slimer and Batty. Erin: Yeah... Blake H: Aw come on Erin, they're weird sure. But they're nice! Erin: Oh yeah they are, and I'm glad they're my friends but... I just wish they would stop trying to kiss me. And Slimer really needs to chill with the belly rubs. I don't get why she likes them so much. Blake H: Maybe it's a habit or something. Erin: It's a weird habit, that's for sure. Blake H: She'll stop eventually Erin. Erin: You sure about that? Blake H:... Maybe? Erin: We'll see. Blake H:.... Craig:... Blake H: Well uhhh, I'll leave you guys alone. Erin: Okay. Craig: Bye! (Blake nods and walks away) Blake H: Hm, they seem alright. (Blake then feels himself stepping into a wet substance) Blake H:....*Looks down* The hell? (Blake looks to find Slimer forming in front of him) Slimer: *Yawn* Blake H: Oh! Sorry about that Slimy, I didn't see you. Slimer: Oh it's okay sir! I probably shouldn't have slept on the floor to be honest. Blake H: Yeah. Slimer: Well, what's up? Blake H: Nothing. Just walking by. Slimer: Oh can I walk with you? Blake H: Hmm? Why? Slimer: Well I haven't really gotten to spend time with you so... Blake H: Its okay with me. Slimer: Awesome! (The two then start to walk down the hall) Blake H:... Slimer: Hey what happened to those other 3 Targhuls you got? Blake H: Hm? Oh. I sent them each to the nests we have. One for each. Simer: Oh! Three Targhuls, three nests! Each one gets a new friend! Blake H: Yeah pretty much. Slimer: *Smile* Blake H:... Slimer: Is... Is something wrong? Blake H: Huh? Oh, no not at all. I'm just thinking is all. Slimer: Oh, okay. Blake H: Yep. Slimer: What cha thinking about? Blake H: Bunch of stuff. Slimer: Oh. Blake H: Yep. SLimer:..... Blake H:..... Slimer: This feel awkward. Blake H: A little bit yeah. Slimer: Hmm... Blake H: Is there anything you wanna do? Slimer: Well... Blake H: What? Slimer: I don't know if you'd be interested in it. Blake H: Aw come on. What's so bad about seeing what my Targhuls are into doing? Slimer: Well, okay. Blake H: Awesome! Slimer: *Nod* Blake H: Well, I'll let you lead the way Slimer. Slimer: Alright! Blake H: *Smile* Slimer: First I gotta get Batty. Blake H: She's the bat Targhul right? Slimer: Yep! And she's my best friend! Blake H: Oh right. Forgot about that. Slimer: You forgot??? Blake H: S-Sorry I've been busy. Slimer: Its okay. Anyway I think I know where Batty is. Follow me. Blake H: Right. (Blake follows Slimer who enters Batty's room) Slimer: Oh Batty! Wake up! Batty: *Moan*..... (Batty is seen sleeping in bed) Slimer: Batty come on! Batty: *Moan* Five more minutes Slimy... Slimer: Pleeeeeeease? Batty:.... Slimer: *Sigh* This might take awhile. Blake H: Yep. (The two stand in Batty's room before the scene cuts to Shade and Ghira outside by a nearby pond. Ghira is seen stalking the water) Ghira:.... Shade; Dude you've been looking at that water for awhile now. It's probably gone. Ghira: I'm telling you man, I saw a HUGE bass in here! I gotta have it! Shade: God you have an addiction. Ghira: Shut up! Shade: Heh. Ghira: Come on you. Where'd you swim off to? (Ghira continues looking into the water) Shade: You know why don't you go swim after it? Ghira: …. Shade: Do NOT tell me you are afraid of water. I'm pretty sure you're mom isn't afraid of going in water. Ghira: I-I'm not afraid! Shade: Then go after it. Ghira: No! Shade: Why? Ghira: I uhhh, I don't wanna get wet that's all! Shade: Riiiight. Ghira: I'm serious! Shade: Come on scaredy cat! Ghira: Piss off! (Ghira looks back as Shade slowly comes up to him from behind) Ghira: Now let me focus. I have a bass that needs caught. Shade: Ghira. Ghira: Hm? (Shade then pushes Ghira into the pond) Shade: Gotcha! Ghira: *Splashing around in fear* AHHH SHADE YOU ASS!!! Shade: I was right! You are scared! Ghira: I'm gonna drown I'm gonna drown! Shade: Dude chill! Ghira: PULL ME OUT DAMMIT!! (Yang and Blake then walk out) Yang: Guys? Blake B: What's going on? Shade: Ghira fell into the pond like a klutz. Ghira: YOU PUSHED ME!!! (Ghira then frantically climbs out of the pond soaking wet) Ghira: Jerk! Yang: Wait what's going on? Shade: I was trying to figure out whether Ghira was afraid of water or not. Ghira: I said I wasn't! Shade: Your flailing about and screaming wasn't saying that. Ghira: *Growls* Blake B: Take it easy Ghira. Ghira: But he pushed me into the pond! Yang: Shade? Did you push him the pond? Shade:..... Yang: Shade. Shade:....Maybe? Ghira: SEE!? Blake B: Shade! Shade: Aww come on it was a joke! Yang back up here! You'd do the same! Yang:.... He's not wrong. Ghira: *Frustrated sigh* Shade: Besides, I was helping him! Yang: With what? Ghira: There's a big bass in that pond I'm trying to grab but the slippery little bastard keeps swimming off! Yang: That's what this is about? Ghira: Yes! That thing is huge! Shade: It can't be that big. Ghira: Bet! Blake B: Guys guys take it easy. Ghira: *Groans* (Ghira looks back at the water) Ghira: But what I wouldn't give to tear into that damn thing. Shade: Dude it's a frickin' fish. Give it a break. Ghira: It's perfect though! Shade: Jeez... Yang: You've got a serious addiction Ghira. Ghira: It's not an addiction! You all know fish is my favorite food, and you know exactly how excited I get just at the sight or smell of it! Shade: Ghira that's called an addiction. Ghira:...... I don't have a problem! Blake B: No one is saying that Ghira. Ghira: *Groans* Shade: Look dude, just leave the fish be for now. It's not like it's gonna escape from the pond anytime soon. Ghira: But I wanna eat... Blake B: Hey I got some fresh fish no too long ago. I'll share with you. Ghira:... I guess that would be okay. Blake B: Come on. (Blake and Ghira walk off. Shade looks into the pond) Shade: I mean I did try to help him. Yang: *Pats Shade's back* I know you did buddy. I'd help teach someone to swim by doing the same thing. Shade: Heh. Yeah you would. (Shade then hears something splash in the pond before he sees the fish in the water) Shade: Oh, well now it decides to come out. Yang: Should we get it? Shade: Nah. That's Ghira's problem. Besides, I'd rather not grab something that writhes around that much. Yang: Good point. So. What do you wanna do? Shade: Hmm, you wanna head down to Sammy's? Yang: Yeah sure. Why not? Shade: Awesome. (Yang and Shade leave and head to Sammy's place) Shade: You think we should tell the others we're heading out? Yang: Nah. This is our time Shade! Shade: Hm, good idea! (The two walk off before the scene cuts to inside the house. Ghira is seen sitting at a table with a few other heroes) Ghira:.... Kyle: Something eating you Ghira? Ghira: I'm hungry.... Kyle: Ah. Kim: I thought you were going out to get something to eat? Ghira: I did. But I couldn't get the fish.... Max: Oh sorry bro. Emily: Want me to get you something Ghira? Ghira: Blake's got it covered. Emily: Oh okay. Max: You still gonna try and grab the fish later? Ghira: Maybe for dinner if it's near the surface. Kim: The surface? Max: Why not just dive in after it? It's WAY easier that way. Ghira:.... Max: Bro? Ghira: I don't wanna talk about it. Max: Umm, okay. Ghira:.... (Moments later Blake comes in with a bowl full of fish) Blake B: Here you go Ghira. This should help fill you up Ghira: Thanks. (Ghira takes one of the fish and absorbs it) Ghira: Hm, not bad. Blake B: I thought you'd like it. Ghira: Yeah. Max: Hey can we have some? Kim: Please? Ghira: Sure. There's enough to go around. Max: Yes! (Max and Kim both take some fish and devour them) Kim: Mmm! Max: So good! Ghira: Heh. I know right? Fish is so good. Kyle: Eh. I prefer fish sticks. Emily: Same here. Ghira: Hey you do you. Max: But this fish is amazing! Kyle: I mean I'd eat it if it wasn't raw. Emily: Yeah. Ghira: Hm. Max: Say, where'd Shade and Yang go? Ghira: I don't know, don't care. Kim: Jeez Ghira. Ghira: Like I said: I don't wanna talk about it. Blake B:... Kim: Well, okay. Max: Anyway, back to eating! (The two continue eating as Ghira sits looking at his food. The scene then cuts to Shade and Yang sitting down at Sammy's Restaurant) Shade: You think I was a bit harsh to Ghira back there? Yang: Hm? Shade: I mean, I did kinda force him into the water. Yang: Like I said Shade, I'd do the same. Shade: I know but, what if he really is afraid of water? Yang: Wait scared of water? ….. Oh man I didn't think of that... Blake as far as I can tell isn't scared of water. Shade: That's what I said to but... Ghira as we've seen isn't like her all that much. Yang: Yeah. Shade: I mean I'm not trying to be mean to him. But it's not like he discloses all the stuff he doesn't like to us. Yang: Hmm... Well... I'd say we should apologize next time we see him. Just in case. Shade: Yeah that might be for the best. Yang: He's already run away once. Can't have it happen again. Shade: Right right. Yang:.... Shade: You know he STILL hasn't copied anyone's abilities yet? Yang: Yeah what's up with that? Shade: He says he does fine with his normal Targhul abilities. Yang: Really? Shade: Yeah. I mean I admit our normal abilities are tough, but having an extra power is better than the basics. Yang: True. Shade: I mean, I'd tell him to copy Blake's power, but I've already got it from when I revived myself. Yang: Yeah, I still remember that too. Shade: But hey, you got through it right? Yang: It was still hard to do.. Shade: Well hey, I'm here now! I don't plan on running into anymore assassins anytime soon either! Yang: Heh, you're right! Shade: *Smile* (The two then continue eating together) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Season 8 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts